1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to lighted and unlighted display signs having improved means for attaching a flexible sign face to a frame and further wherein the frame is particularly adapted for single and double faced backlighted signs.
2. Background Art
In the art of display sign structures, it is important to provide a structure which is economical and light in weight but is capable of withstanding environmental effects including relatively high wind loads. In order to minimize the supporting structure for various types of display signs, a number of improvements in sign structures have been developed, including the provision of lightweight flexible sign faces formed of translucent plastic. One type of signal face which has been commercially developed is manufactured under the trademark PANAFLEX. This type of sign facing requires a substantially rigid support frame to which the facing may be fastened and stretched relatively tight to maintain proper face tension.
The conventional manner of mounting flexible translucent sign faces such as the PANAFLEX brand, requires a relatively complicated clamping arrangement for securing the perimeter of the face to the sign frame or body and for adjusting the tension in the face at installation. In order to improve the appearance of display signs using the PANAFLEX brand facing and standard mounting structure, additional relatively complicated framing is required to support and also conceal the face mounting structure. Moreover, the type of structure heretofore provided for mounting the PANAFLEX type flexible sign facing also requires additional space when retrofitted to existing sign cabinets and does not lend itself to sign structures which are easy to assemble initially and are readily serviceable for changing lighting or performing other service operations.
It has become highly desired to provide simpler mounting structure for flexible sign facing, particularly for backlighted signs wherein the facing support structure should be relatively uncomplicated, compact, and lightweight without sacrificing strength and the ability to withstand high wind loads. The present invention provides these desiderata and also provides an improved sign frame which is adapted for improved backlighting of single or multi-faced signs using translucent flexible sign facing.